Circle Daybreak Does Wifeswap
by TotallyGaga
Summary: UH OH! What have they done now! What will the woman replacing Hannah be like? What will she think of the "family"?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know... Some people may be yelling "WHY AREN'T YOU WRITING THE ALREADY PUBLISHED STORIES? YOU TOTALLY PISSED LOSER!" Now, you see. I got the idea for this AGES ago, then I got really paranoid that someone had sensed this idea, and was writing it down at that very moment... So I typed up the five lines I'd written during Geography, and published them! So I'll update with a MUCH longer chapter soon! :D**

"Here's the post for you sir!" Nilsson called.

"Thank you, Nilsson." Thierry answered through a mouthful of toast. "How's the act like a butler dare going?"

"Very good sir." Nilsson replied, taking his master's tray and leaving the room.

Thierry heaved a sigh as he saw all the notice of prosecution letters and immediately picked up the only non-official looking one. It was from some kind of TV studio.

After reading it and getting extremely angry, Thierry yelled through a megaphone. "Meeting in the TV room! NOW!"

When everyone was in the TV room, Thierry began. "Would anyone like to tell me why we've been accepted for WifeSwap?"

**If anyone has any ideas, or thoughts... or anything really! A random thing? The colour of your socks? If you say in your review I promise I'll make a reference to it in this! (It's a challenge) Then I'll credit you! I think it'll be fun! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soz it isn't very funny this chapter, but in the next one the other wife is gonna look through the house! (so look forward to it!) This chapter is dedicated to every awesome person who reviewed and for pestering me!**

Thierry turned his angry glare to the very guilty looking bunch sitting in the corner.

"Well?" He asked them.

"It was Ash!" Quinn blurted out.

"No it wasn't it was Morgead!"

"No! It was obviously Jill!"

"Hey! No it wasn't! It was Jez!"

"It was Quinn I tells ya!"

"SHUT UP!" Theirry screamed. "You need an entry video to get in, can I see it?"

The five shamed ones nodded and handed him a DVD.

"Wait a sec…" Delos realised, recognising the DVD case. "DID YOU TAPE OVER THE GILMORE GIRLS!"

"Of course, you pansy!" Morgead yelled back.

Thierry ignored them and put the disk in the player, the flat screen burst into life and a descent impression of Thierry's voice came on.

"Hello, I'm Theirry Descouedres, and this is my family. There are so many of us, it would take too long to show you them in person, so I'm just going to video the photo wall."

Maggie and Mare giggled, they knew that wall would be useful eventually.

"This is my wife, Hannah." Ash said, pretending to be Thierry. "Here are Ash, Morgead, Quinn and Poppy getting drunk, and James in the background being a girl."

James pouted.

"Here are Jez and Gillian, knitting for some reason…"

Gillian and Jez highfived.

"This is Mary-Lynnette (the best one) with David, Eric and Maggie."

Mare would have hugged Ash if she weren't angry at him for breaking the toaster earlier by trying to toast Quinn's socks.

"Here are Keller and Rashel posing with a fighting dummy they broke."

Keller and Rashel traded mischievous grins.

"Here are Galen, Thea and Delos playing pass the parcel..."

Everyone turned to look at them.

"What?" Delos said. "You were all living it up and we had nothing to do!"

"And last, but not least, hopefully… this is me! Thierry Descouedres! I hope you pick our rather odd family to be on your show!" Ash/Thierry concluded.

The DVD ended and everyone turned to look at Thierry.

"Hmmm…" He said.

"What does 'Hmmm' mean?" Quinn asked.

"It means that if you keep your mouths shut and don't do anything illegal, we might be able to pull this off…"

"Does that mean we can do the show?" Poppy asked, jumping up and down in her seat.

"I suppose…" Thierry answered, cut off by Poppy squealing and jumping on him, ending up in a very "odd" position.

"POPPY!" James yelled. "Stop straddling our boss!"

"Shut up Jamie! You're just jealous!" Poppy replied.

"Jealous of what?" James asked.

"My new soulmate Thierry!" Poppy claimed.

"Your new soulmate?" James repeated. "And what about Hannah?"

"She can have you!" Poppy giggled. "I'm sure that'll be ok, right Hannah? He makes really good pancakes!"

"You say that like you're selling me…" James mumbled.

"I am, Jamie… I am." Poppy said.

But Hannah wasn't listening to this banter or her soulmate's screams. "I have to leave you all…" She murmured.

"Hush, love…" Thierry soothed from his position on the floor. "I'm sure they'll be lovely people."

_The Wripp household._

"Jane, go get the mail." Phillip, the father of the household ordered.

"Yes, father." Jane replied meekly and ran off to the front door.

"Are you going to do anything interesting at school today, Michael?" Danielle, the mother of the household asked.

"We are going to learn what God will do to us if we smite him," the teenage boy obediently replied.

"Good boy." His father praised, then picked up the mail his daughter carefully placed in front of him.

"Darling," He said shortly. "We have been accepted for WifeSwap."

"Splendid." His wife replied.

**Remember! If you review any random thing, I'll put it in the story! (Even sock colours!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, I've skipped the goodbyes, so here's the bit we've all been waiting for, and the most fun I've ever had writing something! The house snooping! :D**_

Danielle braced herself as the limo turned into an urban area of Las Vegas.

"Vegas? That's no place to raise children…" She muttered to herself.

They passed many houses, each one bigger than the last. She swore she saw at least three celebrities. Eventually, they pulled into the biggest house on the street. It was a huge mansion, painted a burgundy colour with bushes pruned to be shaped like roses in the drive.

"Good lord…" She whispered as she got out the car.

On the director's nod, she walked into the front porch and knocked on the door as she had been informed to do earlier.

The door was opened by a man in a suit, with dark glasses covering most of his face. He stayed in the shadow of the door instead of coming out into the harsh sunlight.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I am the new mother here." Danielle replied.

"Ah, yes of course, Madam. My name is Nilsson." He did a little bow and allowed her to come inside.

_**A BUTLER!**_ Danielle internally screamed.

She swallowed her distaste and looked around the front room she was in. There was a huge grand staircase and several pictures on the walls of teenagers doing strange things…

She first looked around the bottom floor. She was extremely upset by the size of the living room, and television. She found the kitchen annoyingly small in comparison. Did they expect her to cook in there? She could barely fit! The dining room was huge, but covered in maps, weapons (hopefully fake), and typed pieces of paper.

"It's like they don't eat…" Danielle told the cameras.

She then went upstairs after being told to go round the back later.

The first room she came across was a large, master bedroom with a portrait of a young, blonde couple above the headboard. With the amount of paper on the desk and the money she found in the drawer, Danielle figured this was the mother and father's room.

The next room was a large library, it was about as big as the entire bottom floor of her house and was completely filled with books. While Danielle did not like extravagance of this kind, she did like how the library was neat and obviously used.

The room after that was a Goth's room. There were two double beds and the names "Rashel + Keller" carved into the door. For some reason, there was a tiara on the side. She wanted to investigate further, but she left pretty quickly when she took a peek into the walk-in-wardrobe and found swords and wooden stakes.

The next room was actually an average sized room, but was clearly inhabited by many people. There were three double beds and one set of bunk beds squeezed in and the one window was thoroughly covered with bright red curtains.

The owner of each bed had clearly marked their territory. One of the beds was neat and looked like it had gold on it. There was even a crown on a shelf above the headboard, and a journal that said, "Property of Delos Redfern, KEEP OUT OR DIE!"

Another bed had a patchwork quilt on it and looked quite homely, there were several pictures of a blonde teenage boy and a brunette girl who looked about the same age. All were framed and dusted like they were prize possessions. There was a canvas on the wall with "Ash + Mare Forever", painted on it. Danielle saw this boy as a sweet young man. However, after a look in the chest of drawers and noticing the gun hidden in there, Danielle's opinion of the boy went down.

The other double bed was black and the owner didn't even bother to hide his weapons. He was clearly involved with one of the goth girls as there were many pictures of him with one or both of them, and a few with the blonde boy. There was an organiser with "Quinn" typed on it.

The bunk bed must have housed two immature teenagers or children. They had superman covers on the bed and were obviously the owners of the bright red curtains. Beside the bed was the biggest media player Danielle had ever seen, and on the wall were several shelves of Cds. There was a cork board on the wall with many pictures tacked to it. Most of the pictures were of a brown haired boy who looked remarkably like James Dean, and a pixie-like red headed girl. Danielle decided that they must be the owners of the bunk-beds. Both beds were unmade, but only one looked recently slept in…

The next two doors were different from the others and had peep holes in them. Above the doors was a massive sign with "Blackthorn" written on it. Danielle went into the first one warily.

Inside was a massive double bed, unmade, and the room was filthy. There was a broken punching bag on the floor with it's filling spilling out and many weapons littered about the floor, there was even a cage!

"Oh my goodness!" Danielle exclaimed when she found a dog bowl with "Morgead" carved on it.

She very quickly walked into the a joining room, to find it was quite girly. There were teddy bears everywhere and a look into the wardrobe showed many girly, non-revealing clothes. Danielle sighed with relief.

"Finally, a normal child." She told the cameras.

But then when she looked in the cupboard she found things you would think to see in a witch's broth.

"Eye of newt, Dragon's blood, Phoenix feather…" Danielle read out loud. "What is wrong with these people? Are they aware that one of their children is practising the dark arts?"

On the wall was a huge picture of a black haired man and a red headed woman, the man had a small blonde girl on his shoulders and they all looked quite wild.

The next room was average size and housed only one bed, it was neat and tidy and Danielle immediately decided this was her favourite child. So what if there was a crown in a glass case and several pictures of a golden haired boy and one of the goth girls used as bookmarks?

The a joining room was also neat and tidy, there wasn't a crown, just some diamonds and pearls. Danielle decided that these two were raised well, but with silver spoons in their mouths.

"How on earth do these two survive in this household?" Danielle asked the cameras.

The next room was large and completely pink. There were two identical double beds, but the two girls that inhabited it clearly had different interests. One side of the room had star charts all over it, the other had football posters.

The next room had an identical layout, only it was blue. Both the boys who inhabited it had many workbooks on their desks, and seemed to harbour school-girl crushes on people called Thea and Gill. As in one side of the room, all the notebooks had "Eric and Thea" written on it. The other side had "David and Jill" on it.

After being informed that that was all the bedrooms, Danielle trudged downstairs, completely traumatised.

"Is that it?" She asked the camera man.

He shook his head no, and pointed to the back door.

Danielle sighed and stepped out into a huge garage with several limos and cars, there were two motorcycles in a cage with a padlock on it and about a dozen other vehicles.

"How can they need so many cars?" She asked the camera man, who shrugged and motioned that she should go outside.

She stepped out into a huge garden, with a small forest, rolling hills, and even livestock.

"At least they're self sufficient…" She said to herself, then went into the kitchen to read the letter left to her.

_Dear new me,_

_Welcome to our home. As you can see, it's rather big. But it needs to be, because we have 16 teenagers plus myself and my husband living here, all adopted._

_Rashel and Keller are twins. Both are 17, and they like to keep to themselves. But they do get up to some bad things so do keep an eye on them._

"Must be the two goth girls…" Danielle said. "They don't seem to keep to themselves, judging by the amount of boys with pictures of them."

_Jez, Morgead and Gillian are a family within a family. Jez and Morgead are a couple and see Gillian as their daughter. Jez and Morgead are 18 while Gillian is 14. While these 3 are friendly when they want to be, they sometimes do get mean and/or moody. Be warned, don't separate them and they do play fight!_

"Play fight?" Danielle exclaimed. "But they see each other as family! Why would they play fight?"

_Delos, Ash, Quinn and James are all cousins who lost their families in a fire. Poppy also lost her parents in the same fire but is our niece, so we took her and her friends in to live with us. These five all share a room and are all close friends (especially Poppy and James *wink wink*) but watch out! They're pranksters! Quinn is 19, Ash and Delos are 18, and James and Poppy are 17._

Danielle looked up at the camera, worried. "What's "wink wink" supposed to mean?" She asked.

_David, Eric, Mary-Lynnette/Mare and Maggie are all best friends. They come in a group package and always will. All are 17 and they all lost their families in a bus crash. Thierry is Eric's older brother so they're all living with us. The boys share one room and the girls have another._

"That's a bit tragic…" Danielle mused. "But I hope they don't use that as an excuse to cause trouble."

_That leaves Galen and Thea. They're brother and sister, Galen is 18 and Thea is 17. Both are very shy, but they're both extremely sweet and kind hearted. Both love animals, and Thea may sometimes try to pick up dangerous ones, but don't worry, she never gets hurt._

"Those two are definitely my favourites," Danielle claimed.

_You may find the way things work in our household a little strange. One thing the children all have in common is the military, so sometimes they may make references to ranks and sometimes Thierry has to order them before they do something._

Danielle raised an eyebrow at that.

_My role in the household is to keep the peace. We have so many different personalities and pasts under one roof that sometimes it gets a little hectic/scary. Don't worry, none of them will actually hurt you and they all do care about each other in the end, so they wont kill each other. But do try to stop broken limbs please. Some of the children have medical and/or mental problems so be careful what you say to them._

_Thierry is a successful business man and he works long hours in his study. You probably haven't seen it, and probably wont. As there is a secret entrance so the children can't come in and mess it up. If you need Thierry, ask Nilsson the butler, whom we see as another family member._

_I hope you enjoy your time with my family! _

_Hannah Descouedres._

Danielle stood up, enraged. "This family is crazy! How can these children be properly looked after? Boys and girls are sharing rooms! They seem to be encouraging very odd behaviour, and the father doesn't seem to pay attention to his family! I plan to change all this!"

Danielle then heard a car in the driveway and went to stand in the front porch. Nilsson opened the front door and a brown haired boy and a red haired girl immediately ran in, 15 others followed and all hell broke loose.

A blonde haired man walked up to her and shook her hand. "I'm Thierry Descouedres. May I enquire as to your name?"

Shocked at his politeness and dashing good looks, Danielle answered. "I'm Danielle Wripp."

"Nice to meet you, would you like to meet the kids?" He asked.

"I suppose…" Danielle mumbled, getting a laugh from Thierry.

"ATTENTION!" He suddenly yelled, making Danielle jump.

Quicker than she thought possible, all 16 of the children stood to attention.

"Introduce yourselves!" Thierry thundered.

"Galen!"

"Keller!"

"Delos!"

"Maggie!"

"Jez!"

"Morgead!"

"Quinn!"

"Rashel!"

"David!"

"Gillian!"

"Eric!"

"Thea!"

"Mary-Lynnette!"

"Ash!"

"James!"

"Poppy!"

**(AN Yes, that's just the couples in reverse order… I'm lazy!)**

"Right…" Danielle nodded uncertainly, this was going to be a difficult two weeks!

_**It's the holidays at the moment, so I'll probably update soon! And don't worry! There'll be more of my completely inappropriate jokes later, I know there weren't enough of them here, because when I read it to my parents, I didn't have to sensor... **_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY!

Hi there!

Sorry about putting an author's note as a chapter, but I have an utterly devastating announcement to make.

Now, because I do enjoy rambling, I will put lots of explanations.

Do any of you know that I'm extremely religious? Sure, it doesn't seem like it with the jokes I make, but it's true, I'm religious, not Christian, but religious.

My religion applauds restraint and will power which leads me to the time of year!

Lent.

That's right people, I'm giving up FanFiction. net and DeviantArt for Lent. :(

That means I wont be updating for 40 days. I'm awfully sorry, but you'll have to wait.

But do not despair! Without reading, I'll have nothing to do but listen to music, do homework, and you guessed it... WRITE!

So when I come back, you will get frequent updates for a while, cuz I'll have nothing else to do! :D

I'm gonna miss you guys! So if I'm halfway through a conversation with you currently, or you just want a chat. I'll be so happy to see you on facebook, I'll give you email hugs! My real name is Phoebe Gigi Bruce, and don't worry, I'm no crazy pedo stalker person. So do add me if you feel like talking! (But message me first, so I don't go "Who the hell is this?" And reject you...)

So, thankyou if you're not yelling at me right now, and thankyou anyway if you are!

I'll miss you guys like hell! See you in 40 days! (What Jesus did wasn't nearly as bad as what I'm doing here...)

Lots of love

TotallyGaga XXX


	5. Chapter 4

**(This author's note was written when TotallyGaga was going crazy with boredom and lonesomeness, and could not wait another week to go back on .)**

**Hey guys! I'm writing this on the 19****th**** of April! I have to wait until Sunday to stuff myself with chocolate and talk to you lot again, let's just say it's killing me inside! I got so bored and lonely I was actually asking my cat to help me write (She can't write for toffee!). As I have been left home alone almost every weekday this Easter holiday. I'm just writing this because it is helping me stay sane (not that I was before…) and because I lost my muse again! Stupid muse…**

**And THIS is the real author's note! I'M BACK BABY! God I've missed you guys! It's gonna take forever to get back up to date, I've got 1612 emails... But anyways! Thankyou for waiting! And thankyou to all those who wished me luck! You're the best and I missed you like hell!**

Hannah's limo pulled up beside a modest house, two stories and painted a pastel blue.

"Pretty flowers," Hannah remarked as they passed the utterly perfect flower beds and shrubbery.

The hallway was small, there was a slim flight of stairs at the side of the room and a huge crucifix over the door.

"Oh good lord, of all the families you could have put me in, why give me the one that's devoutly Christian?" Hannah sighed.

She then walked into the living room. There was no TV.

The kitchen was large and quite modern, it was clear that this family liked food.

The master bedroom was boring and very cream. There were two stereotypical children's bedrooms, one pink and one blue.

"Is that a chastity belt?" Hannah gasped when she saw the thing in the pink bedroom.

With a sigh, Hannah picked herself up and sat in the dining room to read the letter the mother here had given her.

_Dear Madam, _

_I hope you like what you see in our household. We hold cleanliness in high regard and you will be expected to do all the cleaning and cooking. In this house lives myself, my husband, and our two children: Jane and Michael. Jane is 7 and Michael is 14._

_In my spare time I do the gardening, and I am very proud of our plants._

Hannah risked a glance out the window, the garden was pristine and perfect. "I suppose you are…" She muttered.

_We do not own a television, instead we read bible passages to each other and go to church twice a week. We are very devout Christians and ask that you respect our beliefs._

"Why wouldn't I respect someone's beliefs? I'm not Quinn!" Hannah claimed.

_I hope you enjoy your time here and use it to improve your life at home._

_Yours sincerely_

_Danielle Wripp._

A car pulled into the driveway and Hannah got up to stand in the hallway.

A rather chubby, balding man strutted into the house first.

"Hello," He greeted. "I'm Phillip Wripp."

"Hannah Descouedres," Hannah replied, shaking his sweaty hand.

"These are my children, Michael and Jane." Phillip gestured to the two kids standing behind him.

"Hi," Hannah said, sidestepping the man to shake the kids' hands.

"Hi," Jane replied.

"Jane!" Phillip barked. "Don't answer back!"

Jane jumped. "I'm sorry sir."

"You should be, go to your room!" He shouted.

The girl gasped and bolted upstairs. Phillip gestured to the living room.

When they were seated, he began to question her.

"So, Mrs Descouedres, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, I'm 18" Hannah replied.

Phillip looked shocked. "18? You must only have a baby at home!"

"No sir, I actually have 16 children, all adopted. I'm afraid your wife has a bit of a handful." Hannah corrected, secretly enjoying the look of shock on his face.

"How old are your children?" He asked.

"Well, some I don't really see as my children. But these are their ages: one is 14, nine are 17, five are 18, and one is 19."

"One of your children is older than you…?" Phillip said slowly.

"Yes, and he's the one you have to keep the most eye on. Your poor wife, I'm sure my children are crucifying her, I'm afraid."

…

"Are you hungry, Ma'am?" Thea asked Danielle.

"Yes I suppose I am," She replied. "When is family mealtime?"

"There isn't one, Ma'am, we just eat when we're hungry." Thea informed her.

"I see…" Danielle said, the size of the kitchen suddenly explained.

Five minutes later, Danielle was sitting on the couch, eating a sandwich.

"I'll get you for that!" Quinn yelled at the ceiling.

"Young man, why are you yelling at the ceiling?" Danielle asked.

"'Cuz Ash is in the air vents, dumb-ass." He replied.

"Hey! I demand you apologise!" She shouted.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because you should respect your elders!" She shouted, smug that she probably won that argument.

But instead of the cowering and apologising she expected, Quinn started laughing so hard he fell on the floor.

"What's going on?" Morgead asked as he came into the room with Gillian on his shoulders.

"She… Told… Me to… Respect… My… Elders!" Quinn gasped out.

Morgead slowly put Gillian on the floor safely, then they both burst out laughing.

Ash dropped down from the ceiling, laughing too.

"What's going on?" Danielle screamed. "Why are you all laughing?"

Galen walked in. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Danielle replied.

Quinn - still chuckling to himself - beckoned Galen to come closer, where he whispered what Danielle had said, unable to allow his voice to get any louder.

Galen chuckled a few times, then shook his head and led Danielle upstairs.

"You haven't been shown your room." He claimed, and led her to a neat guest room near his.

"Thierry is putting you near me and Thea so we can protect you from the others." He said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you," Danielle smiled back. "You two are brother and sister, right?"

"Yeah,"

"May I ask you, why do so many people have crowns in this house?" That question had bothered her all day!

"Oh, it's just a running joke we have. Ash and Quinn said me and Delos act like royalty too much, so they got us crowns for Christmas, and tiara's to give to our girlfriends." Galen was mostly making that up on the spot.

"And you're girlfriend is one of the goth girls, right?"

"Oh, no! Keller isn't my girlfriend, just my friend!"

"Then why did you give her the tiara?"

Galen sighed. "Because I kinda like her, and she's my closest friend, and I knew it would kill her inside to be considered a princess. Besides, she looks cute in a tiara."

Danielle seriously doubted that.


	6. Chapter 5

**And she FINALLY updates! Special thanks to THE ONE WITH NO NAME aka, someone who put anonymous while reviewing. This person sent me 5 reviews, all asking me to continue! I must say I was going to anyway, but now I feel that I must! And more special thanks to all the gals on facebook for constantly reminding me with all their Night Worldliness that all of them manage to update!**

Danielle woke to the sound of Poppy banging two pans together in the hallway and yelling: "It's Monday!"

Danielle poked her head through the door to see Quinn pick her up and lock her in the bathroom.

"Quinn! Let me out!" She screamed.

"No! Nobody wakes me up before 11!" He replied.

"What's going on?" Danielle whispered to Galen.

"Quinn hasn't woken up before 11 in four years." Galen whispered back.

"So he was late for school every day for four years?"

"Well, actually he never turned up, or graduated."

"He WHAT!"

"One word, Owwwwwww," James complained, coming through his open door. "If that exclamation got any more high pitched, I'd say it was Ash."

Ash poked his head through Mary-Lynette's door. "I heard that and will kill you for it later."

"Why not now, Ashy-poo?" Morgead jeered, leaning against his doorframe.

Ash froze for a minute before Mary-Lynette called out: "Ash? Where'd you go?"

"Coming sweetheart!" He replied before winking at everyone and retreating back into the room.

Gillian looked puzzled for a moment outside her open door. "If Ash slept in there all night, surely Maggie didn't stay…?"

"Then where…" Quinn pondered, leaning on the bathroom door that the hyper pixie-vampire was still banging on.

Delos stumbled out of the cupboard on the other side of the hall with major bed-head, his hair in all different directions. All eyes fell on him.

"That explains it…" Eric claimed, standing beside Thea.

"Awww Delos, did Maggie kick you out of your bed?" Thea cooed.

Maggie stuck her head out of Delos's door. "Even I don't have that power!"

Quinn grinned. "I did it as a favour!"

Delos gaped, "So that wizard was you?"

Raised eyebrows all round.

…

Danielle waved goodbye as all the teenagers piled out the door to go to school. Well, all but one…

"Just you and me now, honey." Quinn sneered, lounging on a sofa.

"Where's your father?" She replied, in desperate need of rescue.

Quinn shrugged, "In his office."

"And where's his office?"

Quinn took one look at her and started laughing. "Do I look like someone Thierry would trust to go in his office?"

"Then how do I contact him?" Danielle exclaimed, sick of Quinn already.

Still chortling, Quinn replied. "You summon Nilsson and he finds him for you!"

"I don't want to summon another human being!" Danielle protested.

"Why not? He likes it!" Quinn claimed. "Nilsson! Get your butt over here!"

Nilsson appeared. "Yes sir?"

"Find Mr Descouedres." Quinn ordered.

"Yes sir." Nilsson replied.

Danielle glared at Quinn. "You shouldn't treat your fellow man as an animal…"

Quinn huffed and wouldn't look her way again until Thierry turned up.

"Will that be all sir?" Nilsson asked Quinn.

"Just one more thing, Nilsson." Quinn said. "Do you think we treat you like an animal?"

"Of course not sir! I enjoy being ordered around!" Nilsson enthused, his acting was poor…

"Nilsson, tell the truth and God will not punish you." Danielle scolded.

Quinn gasped in mock outrage and pointed at his temporary mother. "She threatened Nilsson, Thierry!"

"I did not!" She replied indignantly.

Quinn began to laugh and smothered it with a pillow. "And she just stomped her foot!"

"I did not!" She yelled, her face going bright red.

"And she ate the last slice of cake!" Quinn accused just to make her say it again.

"I DID NOT!" She screamed and ran from the sitting room.

Thierry glared at Quinn. "That was mean Quinn, I'm afraid I have to punish you."

Quinn grinned at the camera and fell to his knees, begging. "Please, Papa! Don't whip me again!"

"W-w-what? Go to your room!" Thierry ordered, pointing towards the staircase.

Quinn got up, grumbling. "She started it…"

When it was just Thierry, Nilsson and the camera, Thierry held out his arms for a hug. "I miss Hannah…"

…

"Hey!" Hannah sat down on Jane's bed with a youthful grin. "What do you do for fun around here?"

The little girl looked up at her with confused eyes. "We read Bible passages."

Hannah frowned at her. "Do you wanna go to the park?"

The girl's face lit up, "Oooh! Yes please! Can we ask Father now?"

Hannah grinned at her. "Sure."

They ran, hand in hand, down the stairs and to Phillip's office. Hannah knocked on the door and cocked her head to the side like she was listening in, making the 7 year old giggle.

"Enter!" Phillip yelled.

Hannah strode in. "Hey, Phil! Can I take Jane to the park?"

Phillip glanced up from his newspaper. "The park? What good could that possibly do for her?"

Hannah shrugged. "You know… Fresh air and exercise are kinda good for little girls."

Phillip folded his newspaper and frowned at her. "How so?"

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to do a biology lesson? Because I will! Archaeology isn't the only thing I'm good at!"

"Pardon?"

She sighed. "When a girl is nearing puberty, she needs more fresh air and exercise to keep her happy and healthy. 'Though I suppose I can't blame you for not knowing that…"

"My daughter is not nearing puberty!" Phillip thundered, completely outraged. "We have taken great lengths to ensure she only reaches that stage when it is proper!"

"What? You mean like praying?" Hannah ventured.

"Yes, praying."

"Are you sure you know what puberty is?"

He pointed to the door. "Please leave."

Hannah left and was immediately cornered by a hyper 7 year old girl.

"What did he say? What did he say?"

"Ummmm…" Hannah searched her memory for the answer he had actually given and came up with nothing. "He said yes!"


	7. Chapter 6

**I finally got the writing itch! Three times... and voilà! One chapter! 'Though Word says it's only 700 words, I think word count is broken...**

**Dedicated to everyone who's reviewed and been so nice to me! I've almost got one hundred reviews! ONE HUNDRED! (Personal record!) **

Danielle sighed happily and nodded once to her accomplishment, she'd just cleaned the Dining room, it took her two hours.

"What're you doing?" Galen asked from the doorway.

She frowned. "Why're you home? It's only 11 o'clock…"

"Quinn texted Ash, he dragged me here with him." Galen shrugged. "We do it all the time, the teachers email us our homework."

Gasping, Danielle exclaimed. "You skip school!"

"You cleaned the strategy room!" Quinn yelled as he stuck his head 'round the door.

"Strategy room?" She asked.

"Errrr, he means Dining room!" Galen discreetly elbowed Quinn in the ribs, but then noticed what was wrapped around the vampire's leg.

"Ash, what're you doing down there?"

Ash grinned. "Johnny boy hates hugs, so he can walk around with one!"

"Okay! We're getting off topic here!" Danielle yelled. "Why do you think it's alright to skip school?"

"Quinn did! He's fine!" Ash countered.

"He's unemployed and out of control!" Danielle replied.

"I'm right here!" Quinn gestured to himself. "And I'll have you know, I work for Thierry! He just wont let me do anything!"

She raised an eyebrow. "He pays you to do nothing?"

Galen smothered a laugh. "He gets as much as we do! Pocket money!"

"Shut up!" Quinn yelled as he pounced, sending Ash flying into the staircase.

Danielle sighed as the two boys started fighting. "Nilsson! They're doing it again!"

…

Hannah grinned merrily as Jane screamed. "Higher! Higher!"

"If you go any higher, you'll fall off!"

"No I wont! Please Mrs Descouedres!"

Hannah laughed and cocked an eyebrow at the child. "Mrs Descouedres? Call me Hannah and I'll push the swing higher!"

"Okay Mrs Hannah! Please?"

Hannah shrugged. "Close enough!"

Jane squealed as the swing went hurtling upwards, she tilted her head back. "I can see behind me!"

"Careful there, missy! You'll get dizzy!" Hannah called, immediately realising that what she'd said rhymed. "I'm a poet and I didn't know it!"

…

"Now then, Gillian." Danielle said. "I want to ask you about Morgead and Jezebel."

Gillian stared at the strange woman sitting next to her. "What about them?"

"When I went on a tour of the house I saw some…" She lowered her voice dramatically. "Strange objects in their room."

Gillian frowned. "What kind of strange objects? Cuz the guitar is supposed to be that colour…"

"Well…"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Gillian exclaimed. "The guitar isn't supposed to be that colour! Morgead and I got bored and Quinn helped us!"

"What guitar?" Danielle asked, very scared and very uncomfortable.

"Oh! Jez got rid of it? Good, cuz it was starting to smell…"

"Be quiet. I meant the cage, and the dog bowl and the items that…" Again with the lowered voice. "Strongly resemble parts of the male anatomy."

Gillian frowned at her. "You mean Morgead's dildos?"

Danielle gasped and jumped off the sofa. "A young girl should not know such things! Go to your room and repent!"

"Repent for what? You started this conversation!" Gillian rebutted.

"I did not use that fowl word though!" Danielle shouted. "Go to your room and never speak of such things again!"

"Hey hey hey…" Morgead reasoned, entering the room. "What did she do?"

"She… errr…"

"I mentioned your sex toys." Gillian told him, much to Danielle's dismay.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Danielle screamed.

"Hannah never sent me to my room." Gillian claimed.

"Well she should of! You're out of control!" The older woman's face was becoming a rather unattractive shade of bright red.

"You're the one yelling." Came Thierry's quiet voice from the doorway.

…

Hannah and Jane skipped through the front door, hand in hand and still giggling.

"JANE! Go to your room!" Phillip yelled.

The girl squeaked and ran to her room.

"Why did you do that?" Hannah glared at him.

"A friend came over to inform me that she saw you two at the park and you were behaving in a very inappropriate manner." He gestured to the living room, where a plump woman sat on the couch, smirking.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hannah started upstairs to comfort Jane.

Phillip went into the living room and bent down, kissing the tattle-tale smack on the lips. He didn't know that Hannah, and the cameras, could still see him.

Hannah turned to the camera. "He's gonna die when the rules change."

…

Danielle stormed off after Thierry's stern scolding.

Morgead turned to Gillian. "We're gonna die when the rules change."

…

Danielle burst into her room, fuming. She glared at the camera.

"They're going to die when the rules change."

**I sense some dying in later chapters... Please review! I always reply, but my one hundredth will get many cyber hugs of glee! (So if you're anonymous, I'll be annoyed!) Xxx **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN - Hi there! I am SO sorry I took so long to update! Feel free to slap me! I do have an excuse though! decided to stop sending me emails, and I didn't want to update when I couldn't reply to reviews! Thankyou for the reviews guys! I've got over a hundred now and that's a personal record! This chapter is dedicated to my one hundredth reviewer bookgirl07! Thankyou so much!**

**And more thanks to the people who gave me sock colours eons ago! ItBeLaura3, Bookgirl07, Lamiavampress, Pierulestheworld, Sydg813, Obsessed-Wth-Vampires and Glassangelrose! I said I'd shove them in somehow!**

**Oh! And a quick tip for anyone who has my problem, stopping sending you emails I mean! If you make a new email address and transfer it, they'll start sending you emails again! Hope that helped! **

"Hey! Danielle!"

Danielle turned from the book she was reading. "Yes, Poppy?"

"We just thought, since the rule change is tomorrow, we'd have a sleepover! Wanna come?"

Danielle frowned, "Sleepover?"

Poppy grinned, "Just us girls. There're so many of us, we don't think we know you well enough."

"Well… Okay, I suppose that could be fun." Danielle agreed.

_**At the sleepover**_

"I can't believe Thierry let us use the Great Hall!" Thea giggled. "I've only ever been in here for balls-" She couldn't finish the sentence for Rashel's hand over her mouth.

"Ball games! You're right, Thea! We're usually only in here for ball games!" Rashel covered up.

"It's truly a blessing." Jez claimed sarcastically, lying flat on her back while guzzling strawberries. "Now, I believe we have to tell Danielle all the rules."

"What rules?" The mother in question asked.

"The rules of the sleepover!" Mary-Lynette giggled, her and Maggie already sugar high on Ben and Jerry stuffed bananas.

"Rule number one!" Gillian announced. "Is void!"

The girls burst into giggles for no apparent reason, leaving Danielle extremely confused.

"Why is it void?"

Thea patted her hand. "Because it's "What happens at a sleepover stays at the sleepover!" That's not gonna happen with cameras here!"

Danielle glanced at the camera man who gave her a little wave. She sighed. "Okay. What's rule two?"

"Rule number two!" Maggie yelled. "Is not to leave this room until ten o'clock tomorrow morning!"

"Unless there's exceptional circumstances!" Rashel called back. Danielle smiled in relief, someone knew something about fire safety! "Like peeing, pranking and pigging!"

"The three P's!" Poppy squealed.

Danielle frowned. "What if there's a fire?"

Keller shrugged. "There's nowhere a fire could come from, we've got no fire place in here, or electricity, save the lights."

"Rule number three!" Jez called. "The Golden Rule! Break it and die!"

The girls all nodded solemnly, leaving Danielle very confused.

"Rule number four!" Poppy giggled. "Always-"

"Wait wait wait!" Danielle interrupted. "What's rule number three?"

"The Golden Rule!" Poppy told her. "Anyways! Rule number four is-"

"What's the Golden Rule?" Danielle asked.

The girls all looked at her with wide eyes.

Mary-Lynette was the first to regain her voice. "How can you not know what the Golden Rule is?"

Maggie soon followed. "Did you not have a childhood?"

Keller nodded. "Even I know the Golden Rule."

"Well… enlighten me." Danielle sighed.

"Chicks before Dicks!" The girls all yelled at once, making Danielle jump and choke on the piece of popcorn she was muching.

"That's the Golden Rule?" She spluttered.

"Of course!" Rashel exclaimed. "It's the rule every girl in the universe follows. It's drummed into you at birth! Surely you've heard of it!"

"My daughter doesn't know that rule! And she doesn't follow it!" Danielle shouted.

"So you encourage your daughter to abandon her friends to go shag boys? Jez bartered.

"No! Of course not! I-"

"Anyways!" Poppy interrupted. "Rule number four! Always try your best in the competition!"

"What competition?" Danielle asked.

"The sock competition!" The ginger vampire announced, making all the other girls cheer.

"Line up girls! Seeing as I'm not wearing any socks I elect myself as judge!" Jez yelled.

The girls all sat down in a line with their feet out in front of them. Danielle followed uncertainly.

Jez paced up and down the line, then stopped at the end where Poppy sat.

"Poppy. Polka dotted toe socks, very pretty." Jez said with military efficiency, Danielle was starting to see how seriously they took this competition.

"Rashel. Red bleary socks… Goth much?"

"Like you didn't already know." Rashel drawled, secretly tired of pretending to be a goth.

"Gillian. Odd socks, nice touch."

Gillian looked down at her one paint splatter sock and one cow spots sock and grinned. "Thanks!"

"Maggie…" Jez stopped and glared at her naked feet. "You're not even trying!"

Maggie shrunk back. "I had pink fuzzy ones on earlier but I don't know where they went!"

"They probably came off when we tried to climb into the air vents earlier." Mare supplied. "Someone turned on their ceiling fan and we almost got blown away!"

Jez shook her head sadly. "Nevertheless, Maggie you have broken rule number four, so I must ask you to sit in the corner."

Maggie pouted and shuffled off to the corner.

Jez sighed and looked at Danielle. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Now moving on! Mary-Lynette. Red, white and blue stripes. You French all of a sudden?"

"They're her fourth of July socks!" Maggie called. "It's not the fourth of July! Put her in the corner with me!"

"Don't try to drag people down with you, Neely. They don't deserve it." Jez called back.

"Keller. Fuzzy black, comfortable?"

"Very," She agreed.

"Thea. Purple and white stripes, again pretty, and I'm surprised you managed to keep them white when Quinn was on washing duty yesterday."

Thea pulled her feet towards her. "Keep him away from my socks!"

"Danielle. White with blue bits, yet again, I'm surprised at the whiteness."

"They were more grey, but I washed them again." Danielle informed her.

"Who won, Jez?" Poppy called.

"I'm going to say… Gillian!" Jez announced.

The girls all cheered and jumped on Gillian, except for Maggie, who was waving her arms in the corner, and Danielle, who was watching with slight amusement.

…

"Hey Jez?"

Jez looked up from the incredibly competitive game of twister she was playing with Keller and Rashel to see Morgead standing at the door. "Yeah, Morgy?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna ignore that because I need a favour."

Keller glared at Jez upside down. "Remember the Golden Rule Jez! Break it and die!"

Morgead laughed. "You're obeying the Golden Rule now? You weren't when we played rugby a month ago!"

"We were supposed to be actually." Thea told him. "But we all ended up breaking it!"

Rashel pouted through Jez's legs. "Quinn and I did! We ended up being the only two on the field!"

"Who won?" Morgead teased.

Rashel glared. "You know the answer to that question, don't you?"

He grinned. "Quinn wouldn't stop boasting, we ended up pouring sherbet up his nose to make him shut up!"

Jez laughed. "What was it that you wanted, Morgy?"

He blushed and looked at his shoes. "Well… I was gonna put bacon grease in Ash's hair jell, but he locked his closet again and I can't…"

Jez smiled at him indulgently. "Having trouble picking the lock?"

He nodded bashfully. "Can you…?"

"Of course!" Jez got up and hugged him. "What are girlfriends for?"

They walked hand in hand from the room with gleeful smiles on their faces.

Danielle turned to the girls, her eyebrows bunched together. "What was that?"

Gillian grinned. "Pranks are their romantic dinners."

"But…" Danielle spluttered. "She broke the rules! She's not allowed to leave!"

"The three P's, Danielle! The three P's!" Thea reminded her.

"Oh!" Danielle gasped. "Peeing, pranking, and pigging!"

"Well done young grasshopper!" Maggie yelled from the corner. "Can I come back yet?"

"No!" Rashel yelled. "Jez trusted you and you betrayed that trust!"

Maggie groaned, her head hitting the wall.

…

Halfway through Paranormal Activity 2, Danielle seemed to be the only one scared.

"Yeah! Throw her down the stairs!" Keller yelled at the screen.

Thea shook her head. "If only they'd added some rosemary to that sage she was burning earlier, this movie would have been over so quickly!"

Danielle hugged her pillow harder. "H-h-h-hey… Jez has been gone a really long time!"

The girls all looked at one another.

"Let's investigate!" Poppy yelled.

They snuck along the hallway to Jez and Morgead's room, only to hear moaning coming from Eric and David's room on their way!

Thea and Gillian locked eyes for a split second, then broke down the door.

The two boys looked up guiltily, each shoving something behind their backs before the girls could see. "Hi guys! How's the sleepover?"

Thea raised an eyebrow. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing!" David yelped.

Gillian sighed. "If you don't tell us, we will assume you were making out and the consequences of that will be much worse."

She and Thea nodded solemnly.

David pouted. "Stupid yaoi lovers…"

Eric sighed. "Please don't get mad at us!"

They each reached behind them and brought out plates full of microwave burgers.

Gillian gasped. "How could you?"

"Don't you know how many calories are in those?"

A single tear ran down David's face. "But they're so delicious!"

"I can't even look at you right now!"

Gillian and Thea immediately stormed out the room and marched to Jez and Morgead's room.

As the other girls caught up with them, Danielle whispered to Mary-Lynette, "I thought Gillian and David weren't dating?"

She shrugged and grinned inside at the lie.

They reached Jez and Morgead's room and allowed Danielle to open the door.

She gasped as the couple hastily covered themselves up. "Jez! How could you allow someone to take away your dignity in this way?"

"Errr… I didn't!" Jez exclaimed and turned to face Morgead. "You drugged me to get me into bed with you!"

"What? Jez-" Morgead was interrupted by a slap on the face that made him fall off the bed.

"How dare you deface me like this!" Jez yelled and pulled on a robe to dash out the room.

Keller ran up and slapped him on the face too. "How dare you make Jez cry?" She then ran out after Jez.

Gillian skipped over and slapped him. "How dare you eat my chocolate?"

Morgead rubbed the side of his face. "Today is not a good day for me…"

…

They were playing Pictionary when Jez realised that Maggie was still in the corner, watching them sadly.

"Maggie, I'm sorry I put you in the corner." Jez apologised. "To show you how sorry I am, here's an ice cream stuffed banana."

Maggie took it with wide eyes. "I thought we ran out…?"

Jez smiled graciously. "I asked Nilsson to make another one."

Maggie grinned and took a big bite. Vanilla ice cream burst out, drenching her hair in sticky deliciousness.

Gillian burst out laughing. "Dude! A banana just shot white stuff on you!"

She licked her fingers and grinned. "What can I say? I'm irresistible!"

"Irresistibubble!" Thea called softly.

"Aero!" The girls all yelled at once and ran to a big bowl full of Aero Bubbles that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Danielle sighed, it was going to be a long night…

…

They were all in sleeping bags, playing truth or dare, when Poppy jumped up like she'd sat on a live wire.

"Where's Keller?"

Danielle frowned and looked around the room. Indeed, there were only eight people!

Gillian tentatively put her hand up. "Let's investigate?"

…

They were creeping down the bedroom corridor when they heard more moaning! It was coming from Galen's room.

Danielle frowned and her hand lingered on the doorknob. Surely Galen, who had been so kind to her and seemed like such a nice boy, wouldn't do anything sordid?

She pushed through her doubts and opened the door.

Galen was sitting on the bed in nothing but his underwear, a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold, Keller was holding a whip.

"Why did the door just open? Keller?" Galen yelped.

Keller's eyes were wide. "Oh no…"

Steam was coming out of Danielle's ears. "This family is broken! There are things wrong with all of you! When the rule change comes you're going to realise how disgusting you all are!"

Thierry poked his head out of his door as Danielle stormed into her room. "You guys are gonna die…"

**I will update quicker next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, I don't really have an excuse for how late this is. The only one I can think of is that I got a girlfriend, so I didn't want to write anything because I knew it would turn out fluffy. No? Not good enough? Damn...**

**Oh! This is important! As most of you know, I always reply to reviews. However, FF stopped sending me notifications so it wont tell me when I get them now. I do still read them, but I can't reply. So keep reviewing, but if you want to get in touch with me, the account I use is TotallyGaga'sNotifyingAccount and can be found on my profile. Cheers guys! Xxx**

"Miss Hannah?"

Hannah looked down from the sauce she was stirring to the little girl. "Yes Jane?"

"What's for dinner?"

Hannah grinned. "Meat balls, don't laugh!"

"Why would I laugh?"

She frowned. "Why wouldn't you? I said balls, it's funny."

"I don't understand…"

"Huh." Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Do do?"

Jane giggled and Hannah sighed with relief. "Good! You do still have some normal in you!"

…

Jane was giggling all the way through dinner, Phillip finally had enough.

"Jane! Why are you laughing?"

"We're eating meat _balls_!" She elbowed her brother. "Get it? Balls?"

Michael smiled at her indulgently. "You don't get it, do you?"

She sighed. "No…"

Hannah snorted at Phillip's furious expression but her glee was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Phillip got up to answer, grumbling under his breath.

Hannah and the children were pulling funny faces at each other when Phillip started shouting.

"NO YOU'RE NOT COMING IN! SHE DOESN'T HAVE GUESTS! SHE'S TOO YOUNG!"

Jane looked confusedly at Hannah, who frowned and made her way to the door - ready to plead Jane's case.

"SHE'S MARRIED ANYWAY!"

"What?" Hannah yelped. She pushed her way past the camera crew in front of her and dashed to the front door.

Phillip stood there with his face bright red and spittle all over his chin. Ew.

"Phillip? What the hell is going on?"

"Mrs Descouedres?"

Hannah ducked her head around Phillip to see Nilsson standing awkwardly at the front door.

"Nilsson! What are you doing here?"

"I got kicked out and I don't have anywhere else to go…"

One look at Nilsson's adorable puppy dog-bottom lip trembling face had Hannah melting. "Aw, poor baby. Come on in!"

Phillip was clearly outraged. "What? You can't just-!"

"Oh yes I can drooly-boy!" Hannah called back at him and led Nilsson over to the sofa. "Tell us what happened, Nilsson."

He sighed. "It was rule change day…"

_**(RULE CHANGE DAY)**_

Danielle woke up with a fresh sense of fury. She grinned to herself and basked in the feeling. She could punish those little devils today.

Fully dressed in fully respectable clothes, she bounced down the stairs and arrived at Nilsson in the kitchen.

"Eggs, ma'am?"

"No thank you Nilsson, I am perfectly capable of making my own breakfast." She replied and grabbed a box of cereal, all the while smirking to herself. By the end of the day he would be playing a different tune.

She finished her cereal and washed her dish as Nilsson made an entire breakfast buffet for the rest of the family.

"I'll go get the children up, shall I?" She asked, he gave her an odd look.

"Are you sure ma'am? Mr Quinn gets rather angry in the mornings…"

She grinned brightly at him. "Just between you an me Laurence, he needs to get used to it!"

After watching the woman practically bounce out the door, Nilsson turned to the camera.

"Why did she just call me Laurence…?"

…

Danielle knocked on Quinn, Ash, Delos, James and Poppy's door and it immediately swung open on its own. Delos was sleeping like a cute little angel. James and Poppy were sleeping on the same bunk, their legs tangled together. Ash was sleep cuddling with what looked like a rag doll crudely sewn to resemble Mary-Lynette. Quinn was glaring at her.

"If you tell me to get up, I will punch you so hard you really will have eyes on the back of your head…" He grumbled and death stared her out of the room.

She shut the door and leaned against it, sighing with relief. She didn't actually die!

…

When everyone was finally up, breakfasted and dressed, they all gathered around the huge dining table.

"I've been looking forward to your new rules all week, Danielle." Thierry claimed from the head of the table.

"Really, Thierry?" Danielle replied. "Because I was of the opinion that you had no idea what goes on in your house. This is something I will address in this rule change."

The Daybreakers all smirked at Thierry, he glared right back at them.

"First of all!" Danielle began. "I have noticed that none of you do any housework! It's time to change that! There are so many of you, you'll each have one chore each and manage to cover the whole house."

Poppy raised her hand. "But what about Nilsson? That's his job!"

"That leads us to our second change!" Danielle smiled pleasantly at their suspicious faces. She was more suspicious, they didn't react nearly as badly to chores as she'd hoped. "You have no need for Nilsson, this house is the right size for such a large family and you don't need help keeping it in order! Nilsson is hereby sacked and will pack up his things and leave immediately!"

"WHAT?"

"You can't do that!"

"Where will he go?"

Thierry raised a hand to immediately calm the madness, much to Danielle's surprise.

"With all due respect, Danielle. You can't do that. This is Nilsson's home, he's been here for a very long time."

"He's an unneeded frivolity and he's got to go." She replied cooly. "The next rule is that your bedroom arrangements will hereby be changed. Girls and boys should not share rooms, or beds. Therefore, Poppy will move in with Rashel and Keller and Jez will move in with Gillian."

The girls looked between themselves and shrugged, while the James and Morgead looked outraged.

"You can't make Poppy move!"

"I can't sleep without Jez there!"

Everyone turned to look at Morgead, who blushed immensely.

Jez looked pleased. "Don't worry Morgy! You've got that blow-up doll of me!"

He looked at his feet and mumbled, "It's not the same…"

"That brings me to the next rule!" Danielle announced. "We're clearing your rooms of all the inappropriate items you own!"

Thea pouted. "But we like our inappropriate things!"

She was stared at by everyone.

"We didn't think you owned any inappropriate things Thea…"

"Why does everyone think I'm innocent? Gillian isn't!"

"Gillian is cunning and only innocent when she wants something!"

"Teehee!"

"Be quiet!" Danielle yelled. "You children are out of control! You will all go to church on Sunday and I am having the priest over to talk with you about your sins tomorrow! Thierry has to have special time with each and every one of you! Quinn now has to go to school and graduate and sometime next week we will go help a charity!"

Everyone was silent as Danielle caught her breath.

"You're mean…"

…

Hannah gasped and hugged Nilsson. "She sacked you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't have to go right away…"

"Why not?"

"I had to take out all the millions of bin bags first."

…

"But I don't wanna chuck my sword away!"

"Delos you have to!"

"But I don't wanna…"

Danielle sighed at the pathetic image of the boy sitting in the middle of his room hugging a large sword to his chest and pouting like a child.

"Delos, why do you need that sword?" She asked.

"My Dad gave it to me…"

"Delos, your dad was a prick." Quinn said.

"I know!" Delos threw a dagger at him. "It doesn't mean I don't still love him! You're a prick and Rashel still loves you!"

"Well… Depends what day it is…" Quinn bartered.

"Quinn I hate you!" Rashel yelled from across the hall.

Quinn sighed. "It's clearly a 'Loves Me Not' day today…"

Danielle tried to pull the dagger from the wall where it stuck with little success. Ash came up behind her and removed it effortlessly.

She frowned. "How did you do that?"

He shrugged. "Practise. Delos has a temper and a big box full of 'em."

Danielle turned to glare at Delos. "Give me the box."

He sullenly passed it over and she stuffed it into a bin bag.

Jez's voice called her over and she turned to the rest of the room she was in. "When I come back, I want all the weapons in bin bags."

She left the groans behind her and jogged lightly to the Blackthorn family suite.

Morgead and Jez stood in the middle of the room with a screwed up piece of paper in front of them.

"Here's what we're throwing away!" Jez grinned brightly and kicked the paper in Danielle's direction.

The older woman picked it up and gingerly held it away from her - if Jez and Morgead thought it was inappropriate then it was probably illegal. "Almost everything I can see in this room is inappropriate!"

Morgead frowned and held up a black book. "Even the Bible?"

"No! Not the Bible!" Danielle snapped. "Look, I'll help you."

Danielle dropped the piece of paper and made her way to the wardrobe, Morgead immediately jumped to stop her.

"You don't want to go in there!"

"Oh really?"

Let's just say, nothing in that wardrobe was allowed to stay except one pink, Morgead sized bonnet that Danielle was too scared to ask about.

Danielle lugged the fifth bin bag into the hallway and wiped her brow. "Right, that's the wardrobe done, let's do the rest."

_Three hours later._

Danielle manoeuvred around the mountain of bin bags in the hallway of Morgead and Jez's room and made her way to Gillian's door.

She entered to find Gillian lying on her bed reading a sinful looking book.

"Have you cleared your room yet, Gillian?"

"What's to clear?"

"Well, for one thing." Danielle opened a cupboard on the wall to show a variety of witchy looking bottles and jars. "These!"

Gillian gasped. "Witch! Witch! There's been a witch in my room! And she left her stuff here!"

"Witchcraft is sinful!" Danielle yelled and swept all the stuff in a bin bag then stormed out the room.

Gillian grinned to herself. "Those were toiletries…"

…

"Thierry? Danielle asked, knocking on his door. "Thierry? Have you thrown out all your inappropriate items yet?"

He opened the door and frowned at her. "I'm old, I'm allowed weird stuff…"

"You're twenty three!"

…

Nilsson sighed. "That was all I saw before Mrs Wripp ordered me to pack a bag, leave the house, and bring the bin bags with me. Mr Descouedres leant me a car, the bags are still in there…"

Hannah rubbed his arm comfortingly. "You're not working for her anymore, honey. You're allowed to call her a bitch."

"I can't! I'm too polite!" Nilsson wailed and was immediately enguled in Hannah's hug.

**I own nothing! Nothing at all!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK BABY! I! AM! BACK! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**So... How're you guys?**

**Yes it's been 7 months! Yes I'm sorry! Yes I'm on my knees begging for forgiveness! Yes I... have run out of things to say! But anyways!**

**My plan is to upload a chapter for at least one story every day this holiday, so if I ever deviate from this. Someone has to slap me! Tina, Adele and that lot! I'm looking at you! Get slapping!**

**I'm sorry, but you may have to re-read the story, cuz I'm not putting a catch up... But hey! You will have forgotten all my awesome jokes that are awesome! So there's something! **

**Just a reminder, if anyone wants to contact me, your best bet is pming me on my other account, the link for which is on my profile. It's called TotallyGaga'sNotifyingAccount, so it's kinda hard to miss.**

**I own nothing!**

"It's rule changing time!" Hannah called up the stairs. The sounds of children cheering echoed back down to her.

Phillip however, was not so excited.

He stomped into the living room, his face red and pouty, he looked like he was holding liquid in his cheeks, ready to do a spit take when his world was turned upside down by Hannah and her Hello Kitty notepad.

Said Hello Kitty notepad was being drummed on in a nervous fashion by Hannah, who desperately hoped she was doing right by these children by giving them more freedom. She knew that the way they were being treated wasn't right, but what if it went too far and someone got hurt?

Her inner turmoil was interrupted by Jane and Michael running down the stairs and grinning at her, she grinned right back at them, gestured for them to sit at the table and got started.

"Okay, first rule is, we're keeping Nilsson."

The children cheered while Phillip scowled. "We can't afford a servant!"

"He's not a servant, he's hired help. And he's paid yearly so you don't have to pay anything. Now shut up and sit down like a good boy."

Once she was satisfied that Phillip was sitting with his tail between his legs like she wanted, Hannah continued.

"Rule number two, we're decorating your bedrooms!"

Her next sentence was practically drowned out by the extraordinarily happy children. "And we're getting rid of any items that are unsuitable for children!"

Phillip jumped up. "What items?!"

"Oh you know; gruesome paintings of hell with a caption "If you don't do what Father says, this'll happen!", many, many Bibles, chastity belts, and I swear I saw a few racist, homophobic and generally intolerant t-shirts in there, that I'm guessing were given by you."

"Why are they unsuitable for children?"

Hannah stared at his blank expression. "They just are Phillip. Now! Rule number three!"

"Instead of doing chores, you're gonna have fun instead!"

The kids were so happy, a bunny died. A bunny died, from all this happiness. A dead bunny. It wasn't in the house or anything; in fact these children probably weren't aware that their happiness killed a helpless animal. But a bunny died. Because they were happy.

"Rule number 4! I'm giving you all an hour a week, to vent out all your rage at Phillip. I think it'll be good for all of you, so spend this week thinking of topics to yell at him with!"

The children looked almost crazed with happiness, at Hannah's urging they ran upstairs to write down some good insults, put all the inappropriate stuff in a pile on the floor, and design their new rooms.

Hannah turned to Phillip. "There's just one more rule that I didn't want the children to hear. Your mistress is banned from the house, you will not meet with her within a mile of the children Do you understand me?"

"You have no right to dictate what I do!" Phillip spat. "They're my children!"

"And you're parading a woman who isn't your wife in front of them!" Hannah replied. "It's the rules of the show Phillip, you agreed to them, so I'm in charge."

And with that, Hannah stomped outside to help Nilsson with his bags, Phillip huffed.

"I hope Danielle is having a better time than I am."

…

"You cretins need to get to school!" Danielle yelled up the stairs.

"Did you just call me a cretin?!" Delos yelled back.

"Yes I did! Now get to school!"

The Daybreakers slowly trudged down the stairs, each one pouting and glaring at the evil woman. They'd hoped she'd forget about the stupid rule…

"Goodbye kiddies! Have a nice day!" Quinn called to them from the living room. Danielle just looked at him.

"You're making me go too, aren't you?" Quinn asked.

"Yep."

"Damn…"

…

"School isn't so bad!" Quinn exclaimed as he walked down the hallway with Delos and Ash. "There are lots of lovely people here!"

Ash's eyes widened in surprise. "The people are generally the worst part of school…"

"But they're all so nice!" Quinn grinned at a girl in a mini-skirt as she giggled and waved at him. "See! Lovely people everywhere!"

Ten lockers behind him, Rashel growled.

"What's wrong, Rashel?" Jez asked, falling into Rashel's step with Gillian in tow.

"Everyone keeps giving Quinn googly eyes!" Rashel exclaimed.

"Even though he's so short?" Jez asked.

Rashel glared at her, too annoyed to even laugh about her vertically challenged soulmate.

"You should do what I did." Gillian told her.

"What did you do?" Rashel asked, just as David walked around the corner wearing a t-shirt with the words: "Property of Gillian Blackthorn" on it.

Rashel grinned, clearly happy with the idea, Jez frowned.

"Why'd you take Morgead's last name again?"

"So people from Pennsylvania can't track me here." Gillian answered.

"I swear, one of these days Morgy is gonna adopt you…" Jez claimed with a smirk.

Gillian shrugged.

"Hey guys, how's it goin'?" Morgead asked, bounding up behind them.

"DADDY!" Gillian cried and flung herself into his arms.

Morgead hugged her then swung her onto his shoulders like nothing happened.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Just talking…" Rashel started.

"More like ranting…" Gillian whisper-interrupted into Morgead's ear.

"…About people googly eyeing our soulmates." Rashel continued as if the tiny witch hadn't spoken.

"How did Jez claim you, Morgy?" Gillian asked from her perch on Morgead's shoulders.

He lifted his shirt to show Jez's name scribbled on his chest in sharpie.

"Eeeep, way to claim your favourite part, Jez…" Rashel mumbled, Jez smiled sweetly in response.

"That isn't my favourite part, but I got that one covered too! Off with your pants Morgy!" She laughed.

"NO! NOT WHILE I'M ON HIS SHOULDERS!" Gillian screamed when Morgead stopped gripping one of her ankles to pull down his flies.

"Okay, we don't need to see it." Rashel reasoned. "But I do want to know… is it on the front or the back?"

Jez grinned, "Both! Come along, Morgy!"

Morgead trotted off like a good little puppy with Gillian still on his back. Rashel tried to get that image out of her head before art class, so she wouldn't accidentally draw it, scarring innocent people for life…


End file.
